Incarnazione del Male
Baron burst through the doors, only to be instantly frozen in place while staring at the black silhouette facing away from him. Dozens of flat screen monitors lined the walls of the room, displaying nothing but static. The silhouette said nothing, but raised something up to its mouth. A cigar. "Think about it, Baron. Humanity. History. The rise and fall of the Romans, the Egyptians, the Mayans, the Aztec, the Incas. Skip ahead to 1492, Christopher Columbus' "discovery" of the Americas. Think about what it led to. The American Revolution, death, horror. Skip further ahead to 1865, Abraham Lincoln's freeing of the slaves. Skip even further ahead, 1955, Rosa Parks' disobedience of the clearly defined law that coloreds must give up their bus seat for a white if the need should arise. Skip further yet ahead to 2029, your birth, Baron. You woke them up, Baron. It was you who started the Rebellion. Thought you could kill me, hm? Well, no, Baron, for you see that I am clearly at an advantage as of this moment. I have always been at an advantage, Baron. Baron, did I ever tell you that your family always hated you? Must be quite a shock for you, as if the scars covering your back weren't evidence enough of their hatred for you." the silhouette lectured. It moved the cigar away from its mouth and laughed. "And now, Baron, your forces have all been put out of their misery. You're the only one left now, and even if you do manage to kill me, then you will live with the burden of having to rebuild the world that you destroyed. Rather ironic, don't you think? You worked towards fixing the world that you saw as corrupted, and in the process destroyed it. Are you happy, Baron? Are you? I will release you, I'll let you make your own choice. Kill me if you wish, I've done enough. And so have you. Make your choice." the silhouette spoke hauntingly. Baron felt himself regaining control of his body. He shakily aimed his rifle at the silhouette, ready to fire. His fingers wrapped around the trigger. He lost all sensation in his arms. The rifle fell, and every single monitor lining the walls suddenly lit up with the picture of his own face, twitching maniacally. The silhouette turned to face him at last, revealing its true face. It was Baron. He stared himself -- no, not himself... that... that thing in the face, unable to react in any way. "Make. Your. Choice. Baron." he... no, it said with that horrible smile. Those empty, soulless eyes. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger. This was it. Baron stabbed the thing once, in the heart. He dropped the dagger and clenched his chest, feeling the warmth of the blood gushing out. How? How?! The thing facing him just smiled, entirely unharmed. "You see, Baron?" it whispered satanically, "Hurt me, you only hurt yourself. Now, it's time for me to undo your damage to ''my ''world. Goodbye, Baron." The thing's body peeled away, returning to the featureless black silhouette that it had been before. Baron fell backwards, still grasping his chest, his vision beginning to fade. The silhouette laughed demonically before everything went black. "You see, Baron. I am you. I am everyone. I am God." Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Abstract Category:Sadness Category:Stories Category:Fiction